


Justice League: Angels and Demons

by Wanda_Zatara



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DC Elseworlds, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015)
Genre: Alternate Origin Story, Conversations, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda_Zatara/pseuds/Wanda_Zatara
Summary: This is a collection of chapters playing around with the Justice League: Gods and Monsters canon. I wanted to apply the concept to other DC heroes. What would the other heroes of that world be like? What if lots of them were done in a darker fashion like the trinity? Mainly it's an excuse to apply the concept to some of my favorite heroes. Hopefully it tells a story if I get motivated to finish it.
Relationships: Hernan Guerra/Kirk Langstrom, John Constantine & Zatanna Zatara, Kirk Langstrom & Zatanna Zatara, Kyle Rayner/Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Zatanna: The Enchantress

**Author's Note:**

> Here's what to expect. This first chapter is kinda boring. Mostly world building, introductory, and mechanics explaining what I'm playing with. Hopefully it at least makes you smile. Any vague homoerotic tension between Hernan and Kirk is 100% intentional but it doesn't get past that in this chapter.

**Zatanna: The Enchantress**

Kirk stared at the neon sign that glowed azure against the clouded sky, rain wasn’t far off. The building was shady to say the least, it fit in perfectly with the town that surrounded it. Kirk wasn’t impressed at all.

“Are you sure this is the place.” it wasn’t a question, a simple resignation to the fact that whoever they were going to meet was going to be crap. Nothing special from the teeming masses of crappy people. Hernan smirked.

“What’s the matter? I thought you’d like the scenery.” Kirk blew out a breath.

“I’m afraid I’ll catch a disease if I drink anyone’s blood.”

“Well there’s a simple solution to that.” Hernan said as he stepped forward.

“When you said you wanted to fill Bekka’s place on the team, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.”

“Relax Kirk, think of it as an interview. If we don’t like them, then we won’t even offer them a spot. Put on that winning smile of yours and cheer up.” Kirk sighed. Very deeply. They walked into a dimly lit foyer, the old building had once been a theatre, owned by some magician or other. Now it was a drug den for powerful psychedelics. Apparently people couldn’t get enough of the stuff and that was why the building was the only business on the block that was open. Standing outside the theatre doors were two bouncers, obviously meant to keep out the common druggie and perhaps even cops snooping around. Kirk prepared to take one but Hernan stepped forward and directly into Kirk’s path. Kirk’s irritation grew.

“Gentlemen.” His voice was cheery. 

“I believe we are expected.” The men looked over Kirk and Hernan. Almost as if they were unphased by being greeted by Superman and Batman. One of the men slumped forward suddenly startling Kirk into a fighting stance, Hernan rushed forward and caught the man before he hit the ground.

“What the hell?” Kirk muttered. Suddenly the man jerked up again. He thanked Hernan and stood once more in a distinctly boston accent.

“She says you can come in but you’ll have to wait until after the show to speak with her.” The other man opened the door and the two stepped inside.

“Hernan where have you brought us?” Kirk asked as he surveyed the area. The house was packed. Rows of seats all filled with bodies. There was a more than noticeable haze of smoke in the air. Kirk would worry about a second hand high if his body hadn’t been altered so drastically. Hernan gently bumped his shoulder.

“Relax Kirk, it’s mostly marijuana. Remember when Waller legalized that?” Kirk said nothing and followed Hernan down an aisle. In their seats people were using all kinds of drugs and whispering about someone called the “Enchantress” who was apparently the best person to see while tripping. Hernan led them right to the front where there were two open seats with reserved signs on them.

“You bought us tickets to the show? Should I be flattered?” He said with a voice as sarcastic as the room was hazy. Hernan rolled his eyes.

“If you want to be. Sit down will ya? These seats weren’t cheap.” Krik sat down heavily and braced himself for a horrible evening and the splitting headache he knew would follow.

“I think we definitely need to come to some sort of consensus for the next candidate.” Kirk grumbled. Hernan leaned over and whispered.

“If you don’t stop complaining I’ll give you something to complain about. Just trust me okay?” Kirk crossed his arms but kept quiet. He did trust Hernan… to a degree. So he impatiently waited for the velvet red curtains to part. Which took another 3 minutes and 45 seconds in case you were wondering. 

The lights flicked on, there was a whoosh as the curtains drew a part and a hush that bordered on reverence fell over the crowd. A bare stage occupied by a single woman in fishnets and a tail goat greeted them. Her face was tilted down and obscured by the brim of her hat. She raised her head slowly revealing dark red lips, pale blue eyes, and a killer smile. She removed her top hat and with a flourish she took a bow. Thunderous applause broke out around them. Kirk glanced around. Were they for real. He looked back just in time to see fireworks erupt from her hat, fueling the wild cheers from her audience. 

Kirk was about to say something when the firework sparks began to spin and swirl around the stage guided by her hand. She twirled in a circle spinning the glowing sparks around like a long flowing dress before thrusting her hands out and sending the sparks into the crowd. The tiny flames whizzed and danced around the audience. The woman chuckled.

“Good evening everyone I’m Zatanna!” She clapped her hands together and the individual sparks became mini fireworks. Kirk was too impressed to care about the endless screaming. Hernan leaned over once more.

“It might interest you to know that there was literally nothing in her hat, and these fireworks are real.” He said pointing at the ones that were exploding in front of Kirk.

“Are you implying this is real magic?” Hernan shrugged.

“Magic or not, it is definitely real. At least as far as my senses can tell.” That ruled out pretty much all manner of illusion techniques. 

“Thank you, It’s wonderful to be here. You people make my evenings truly magical. So I’ll cut the chit chat and return the favor!” She shouted and with another dramatic spin confetti and ribbons rained down from the sky all of them transforming into glowing symbols and twisting shapes. They were very mesmerizing even to someone as sober as Kirk.

“What do you think of the show so far?” Kirk jumped again, for Zatanna was standing right in front of him… and still performing on the stage.

“I will say that it’s hard to startle or impress Kirk and you’ve managed to do both.” Zatanna smiled and sat down across from them… on thin air.

“A high compliment indeed coming from members of the infamous Justice League. I’d wager few things surprise you folks.” Hernan smiled, Kirk was still just staring.

“I hope my bouncers weren’t too mean. Jason and Boston can be quite intimidating towards strangers.”

“One of them startled us when he slumped to the ground all of a sudden.” Hernan said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ah yes, Boston is what you’d call a free spirit.” She said laughing mysteriously.

“May I offer you some refreshments? I can get you almost anything you’d ever want.” She pulled out a bottle of blood from her hat and offered it to Kirk. He took it, inspecting it for anything suspicious. 

“Trust me if I wanted to bewitch you, I could have done it from the moment you set foot in here. This theatre is my domain, it belonged to my father making it very old and very magical. People who piss me off can’t even get through the front door.” Kirk supposed that made sense and took a drink from the bottle.

“Nothing for me thanks. Is this a standard show? Or should we consider that display as your resume.” Zatanna chuckled.

“It Usually takes a while for people to see through me. I am perhaps showing off just a tad. Your offer was most intriguing and I have the feeling you don’t like your time being wasted, and to know upfront what you’re dealing with.”

“Very astute of you. Although I think it’s my friend who needs most of the convincing.” Zatanna turned her attention on Kirk. 

“You have been rather quiet. What must a girl do to get a conversation?” Kirk swallowed. She was really pretty.

“How are you doing all of this? How does it work?” Zatanna gestured grandly.

“It’s magic of course.” Kirk merely stared.

“It’s true, believe it or not. I am a very powerful enchantress.” Kirk rubbed his chin.

“You’ll have to forgive him, he’s a man of science.” Hernan said. Zatanna nodded with understanding.

“Right, you’re someone who’s world is governed by the laws of physics. And here you’ve witnessed me create from nothing, appear in two places at once, and defy gravity.” She said gesturing to her perch on the air. 

“To put a fine point on it.” Kirk said slowly. Zatanna laughed.

“Fear not. I may be using magic but I haven’t broken any laws. Well of science anyway.” Hernan smirked at that.

“To put it simply magic is a form of energy, like electricity and I am a conductor of sorts. I channel magic through me and use it to direct other energies as I see fit. My firework trick? Accomplished by vibrating molecules in my hat to create the spark. From there the magic fuels the fire and I direct however I can imagine. Observe.  _ Erif _ .” She whispered, and sure enough there was a small spark before a small flame appeared in her hand.

“What you saw was basically a stream of energy that was visible because of the fire.”

“That is fascinating Zatanna.” Hernan turned to look at Kirk.

“Why that bordered on excitement Kirk.” Kirk gave him a pointed look before focusing back on Zatanna.

“What about that? Hernan said you weren’t using illusions. So I assume it’s not a hologram.” Kirk asked gesturing to the still performing Zatanna on stage. She tilted her head for a moment in thought.

“You know actually a hologram isn’t far off. They accomplish the same thing. What I’ve done is set up a previous image of me from last night. My magic is… using the light that reflected off my last night to play now and my form is being sustained by the smoke in the room being held together in my form. Without something to actually take my place the illusion wouldn’t work.”

“Hernan I owe you an apology, you were right. Happy?” Hernan laughed.

“I am actually. I knew you would like this.” He replied, clapping Kirk on the back.

“I think my only question is what are your limits?” Zatanna shrugged.

“You have no idea?” Kirk asked.

“I could ask the same of you two? What are your limits. Does superman even have any?” Now Hernan shrugged.

“I guess I can’t do the impossible. I can do lots of things that are scientifically probable and I can make it look like I can defy the laws that govern our reality but I simply manipulate them with magic.” She said with a shrug.

“Fascinating.” Kirk replied softly.

“You’ve said that already” she said with a playful wink.

“It certainly fits. But your magic isn’t what caught my attention.” Hernan said.

“It’s not?” Kirk replied genuinely surprised. Here they were talking to an actual witch, Kirk had just learned that magic was real, that it was scientific, as far as he was concerned discoveries couldn’t get much better. Especially when it came to adding members to the Justice League.

“It isn’t. Tell him what you do with your profits Zee. Is it alright if I call you Zee?” She nodded.

“Well most of it goes back into the community, this town has been struggling for a while and I’m tired of seeing my neighbors wind up on the streets and dying because the government is too lazy to fix living conditions out here and provide livable wages.” She said darkly and for a second her eyes flared a bright green. Now Kirk understood why Hernan had been drawn to her, he could see now that the two of them were actually similar.

“I thought the people here were from your town.” She shook her head.

“Look again.” Kirk turned and did a scan of the crowd, suddenly realizing many appeared to be upper class. There were teens in prestigious uniforms, men in business suits, women in glittering dresses. 

“My clientele come here because I’m the best, and the rich always want the best for themselves. So I charge them all what they’d consider pocket cash so I can pay off someone else's mortgage. Feed another struggling family for a year. Actually do something for once instead of talking about it or praying for a different outcome.” Kirk’s mind clicked.

“The businesses outside…” Zee scowled.

“All of them were driven to closure, no one wants to come here due to the high crime rate and poverty, but when no one comes to buy then no one here can afford to keep shop.” 

“And now you take care of them.” Hernan said softly. Zee nodded once more the green fire returning to her eyes.

“Zee I think you’d be a perfect fit for the Justice League.” Hernan said. Zatanna held up a hand.

“One last thing. You should know that I am possessed by an entity of dark magic.”

“Entity?” Hernan asked.

“Dark magic?” Kirk asked.

“Think of her as a magical symbiote. I’m the host body that sustains her soul. Meanwhile I have access to dark magic through her without it affecting my soul. I can taint my own soul how I want but all dark magic I use come through her. She needs me to use dark magic sort of like how electronics need to stay charged.”

“And you’re the conduit…” Kirk said slowly.

“Exactly, every now and then I need to give her some energy too or she could die.”

“What exactly is dark magic?” Kirk asked again, science didn’t really have a dark side.

“It’s the magic of death. You know how things naturally decay? Or how organisms feel pain? That’s where dark magic lies. It’s the carnivorous predator of magic. The balance to creation. It’s pure destruction and chaos, and I have a powerful entity in me practically made of the stuff.”

“What do you use it for?” Hernan asked with what sounded like a little bit of awe.

“Well let’s just say the crime rate has dropped significantly since I’ve been here.” Kirk actually felt a chill go up his spine. Hernan looked at Kirk, when Kirk smirked Hernan broke out into a smile.

“Zatanna… welcome to the Justice League.”


	2. Speed Demon and Violet Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally West and Kyle Rayner visit someone special. After a mysterious explosion they come face to face with the Justice League.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more excitement and little more gay. As a treat.

**Speed Demon & Violet Light**

Wally West was walking as slow as he possibly could, one might say his feet were dragging.

“Wally, if you don’t knock it off I’ll be forced to carry you there.” Wally wanted to yell, or maybe cry he wasn’t sure. He couldn’t even think of something clever to say. Kyle glanced over at him and put his arm around Wally’s shoulders.

“Wally, it’s going to be alright.” Wally looked into Kyle’s eyes and let out a shaky breath.

“Am I a bad person for not wanting to go?” Kyle shook his head.

“You’re a bad person because you steal my food.” Wally elbowed him making Kyle grin. He had a very pretty smile.

“Dude I’m serious.” Wally groaned out 

“So am I! I get you so much food! Leave mine alone!” Kyle retorted.

“Is there any way I can cancel. I might be sick. I feel faint. We should turn back.” Wally said trying to head back the way they came. Back to the parking lot. Kyle only squeezed him tighter.

“Kyle I can-” he was cut off by Kyle pulling him into a deep hug. It was sudden, even for Wally. Kyle’s arms just held him so tight and Wally could feel the emotions he’d barely been keeping back bubbling to the surface. All the pain and the guilt. Now he was definitely bordering on crying. Kyle pulled back and held Wally’s face in his hands, his hands were so soft and their paleness was a nice contrast to Wally’s much darker skin.

“I know this is difficult Wally, really I do. But I also know that you beat yourself up worse every time you don’t visit. Besides I think it gets easier with each visit. I just hate seeing you suffer so much…” Kyle drifted off. Wally now cupped Kyle’s face. He sighed.

“You’re right. You’re always right. I couldn’t do this without you…” Wally leaned in and kissed Kyle tenderly, tears threatening to spill over. Kyle was too good to him. They broke apart and Wally took a steadying breath.

“Okay let’s go in.” Wally began walking and this time at slightly above average walking pace. He didn’t see it but it made Kyle smile just a little bit as he rushed to keep up. They reached the entry in no time, no matter how many times they came the big gothic letters always sent a chill up Wally’s spine. Maybe it was because Arkham Asylum had a notorious history, or maybe it was just because it was an asylum. Either way stepping inside was always like entering another world. As if suddenly joy and energy became sapped and you felt like a weary hollow version of yourself.

The hallways were dark and the cells were bleak, Wally’s heart sank with each step. The receptionist practically knew them by name and walking to see his uncles cell had become a blur. Before he knew it he was standing outside the cell for his uncle, the criminally insane Barry Allen.

“Hey uncle Barry.” Wally said through the lump in his throat. Today was a bad day because Barry was in a straight jacket and slumped against the wall. He didn’t stir at Wally’s voice, perhaps they’d had to sedate him. He wasn’t even blinking, his chest was just rising and falling.

“I finally moved out of Joe’s place. I’m uh livin with Kyle now. We got that place I mentioned last time I was here.” Wally scratched the back of his head. He never knew what to say, that or he’d revert back into apologizing for the whole mess again. He rarely got a response. There was once or twice when Barry had smiled or nodded, a couple other times where he’d yelled and ran at Wally. Wally wasn’t sure which one upset him more…

“I…” Wally was cut off by the back wall of Barry’s cell literally exploding. Wally fell from the shock as stone and debris flew everywhere.

“Barry!” Wally shouted as Kyle helped him up. Standing in the gaping hole of the cell was a hooded figure dressed in black. Barry was crawling forward on his knees and laughing happily. The stranger hauled Barry to his feet gave a salute to Wally and just like that the two were gone. Wally tried to phase through the bars but he still couldn’t figure out the right vibrations. Kyle stepped in front and knocked the bars down with his Star Sapphire ring. Together they rushed to the hole only to see nothing. No clue or vehicle or energy trail to follow. Wally was hyperventilating.

“What are we gonna do?” Wally said.

“Well you can start by telling us what happened here.” Wally looked up and gasped as three figures floated down in front of him.

“Oh my god it’s the Justice League.” Kyle said, his voice tinged with awe.

“And who are you two?” Superman asked.

“I’m Wally West. Maybe you’d know me as Speed Demon.” he said doing a super fast run around the cell. Batman and Superman exchanged a look.

“I’m Kyle Rayner. I go by Violet Star.” He said making a star construct with his ring.

“What happened here?” Batman asked.

“This crazy person blew up the back wall to my uncles cell I don’t even know the guy and I have no idea why he’d do this my uncle went insane and it’s all my fault andthere’snoreasonforthsitohappenandI-”

“Wally!”

“Sorry.” He said meekly. Superman and Batman exchanged looks.

“Enchantress can you locate the perpetrator?” Superman asked as they hovered there. Enchantress shook her head. 

“I’d need something personal left behind. Hair or blood. Otherwise my spell would have nothing to lock on. 

“Did your uncle say or do anything strange before this happened?” Batman asked.

“No. I thought maybe he’d been drugged and he was in a straitjacket so that probably meant he was… rowdy today.”

“Why was he in here?” Enchantress asked. Wally’s shoulders slumped

“He murdered his wife and child.” Enchantress’s eyebrows shot up but Batman and Superman seemed unphased. 

“Why?” Batman asked.

“My uncle had super speed, and he was using it to help support his family and solve crimes. But one day I replicated the experiment he used to get his powers and I got them. But something went wrong. There was this crazy storm and Barry… he tried to run in and rescue me but it… affected him. He went berserk and the next thing I knew Iris was dead and he was laughing. When the police came he didn’t even put up a fight he just laughed while they took him away.” Wally felt Kyle place a hand on his back and rubbed it gently. He didn’t even realize he was crying until Kyle wiped a tear away.

“This storm… did it happen to have red lightning?” Enchantress asked. Wally blinked up at her frowning in confusion.

“Yes. How did you know?” Enchantress glanced at the other two.

“I think Barry Allen might be the tip of the iceberg.” Batman said, stroking his chin.

“You two better come with us.” Superman said.

“What about-” Superman cut Wally off

“This takes precedence.” Superman flew off followed by Batman and Enchantress.

“What have we got ourselves into this time.” Kyle said as he picked up Wally and flew after the Justice League. 


	3. Birds Of Prey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Hawkgirl and the Black Canary!

Arella stood at the top of the roof staring down into the alley, rage simmered inside of her.

“Mother, what are you going to do?” Arella considered for a moment.

“I think I’ll kill them.” She said looking over at Dinah. Dinah was only 8 when Arella found her. Now 6 years later she was more of a handful than ever.

“Don’t you think that’s a little extreme?” She said with a hint of resignation. Arella shrugged, she’d been 18 when she met Dinah. Dinah was the least crazy thing to change about her life that year.

“Are you going to help me?” Arella said, turning to look at Dinah. Dinah rolled her eyes.

“If you’re fine making me an accomplice to murder.” Dinah said with an edge. Now it was Arella’s turn to roll her eyes.

“As I recall, when I found you you’d just killed the murderers responsible for your parents deaths. Now are you coming or not little accomplice?” Dinah stared at her and sighed.

“Fine, I guess I’ll help. But I’m serious about killing. We should stop.” 

“Whatever you say.” Arella jumped off the roof, her dark wings unfurling behind her to slow her descent. The night sky above her was the perfect cover. The men in the Alley didn’t even know she was there until she landed right on top of one and launched a flying kick at the other. 

“Get out of here.” Arella said to the woman the men had cornered. She nodded and ran as fast as she could. The other two men standing ranat Arella. One was taken out by Dinah’s landing. The third jumped back and hastily pulled out a gun.

“D-don’t move freaks!” Arella laughed.

“Do you want to? Or shall I?” Dinah shrugged.

“Very well.” Arella’s dark wings unfurled and launched dark feathers at the assailant. One struck the gun, two struck the man and launched him into the wall so hard the stone cracked.

“You crazy bitches!” One man said as he stood clutching his side.

“Why couldn’t you leave well enough alone.” He grunted as red lightning began sparking around his body. Arella and Dinah stepped back. 

“It was perfect. We had the perfect candidate. Now it’s all ruined. They’ll be so angry with me.” He said with a sob at the end. He then focused on the two women he made to move but was knocked back by Dinah’s canary cry.

“Arella, was that…” Arella scowled.

“It was indeed.” 

“I thought they were gone?”

“Apparently I wasn’t as thorough as I’d hoped.” Arella spat at the fallen cultist.

“Excuse me, but we have some questions for you.” Arella and Dinah turned to face Batman and Superman.

“I wondered when you two would show yourselves.” Arella said, placing her hands on her hips.

“You knew we were here?” Superman asked.

“You ask that like you were hard to spot.” Dinah said, checking her phone.

“We were tailing the man you beat.”

“How sweet, while you were doing that we were saving a woman from hopefully just a simple robbery.” Superman frowned.

“We would’ve stopped him.” He said.

“Sure.” Dinah said with a snort.

“We need to know what that man was a part of. The red lightning. That stuff he said about a candidate. Care to shed any light on the subject?” Batman asked.

“That man belonged to the cult of Trigon. Worshippers of a demonic being. Only the higher ups had access to mystic powers like the red lightning, among other things.” Arella stated.

“How do you know so much about them?” Batman asked.

“Because I used to be one of them.”

“That explains the wings.” Superman mused.

“No it doesn’t. Those happened when I killed Trigon after he tried to impregnate me.” Superman and Batman’s eyes widened in shock. 

“He was in human form after the cult had successfully summoned him. I was to be his bride. Let’s just say I had a change of heart. I pulled a ritual dagger from the altar and plunged it into his heart. With his dying breath he cursed me to be a demon. Forever feared by the people I lived amongst. His dark power is in me now. Poor dead bastard never thought I’d use it to kill more monsters like him and eradicate his cult. I would even thank him for his gift.” Arella said with a smirk and allowed black energy to pool over her light brown eyes.

“That doesn’t explain what this man is doing here. If Trigon is dead, and the cult eradicated as you say. What is he doing here.” Arella shrugged.

“Hell if I know. My only concern is where I can find the rest. I want to put a stop to them for good this time.” 

“So more killing? Awesome.” Dinah said, rolling her eyes again. Arella huffed in frustration.

“I’m getting sick of your attitude young lady. Keep it up and I’ll leave you on the streets right where I found you.”

“Good at least then I won’t be constantly covered in blood!” Dinah snapped. Arella glared at her.

“This is all super interesting but can we get back to what matters.” Batman stated, leaving no room for argument.

“Sure you two do the hero thing. We’ll go.” Arella turned to leave but Superman placed a palm on her shoulder.

“I think we can help each other. You tell us what you know. We’ll tell you all the suspects we have involved with this. Maybe together we can stop all of this together. And we actually have holding cells so maybe there’ll be less killing.” Superman aimed that at Dinah. She turned back and looked at Arella pointedly. 

“Fine, okay? We’re in.” Arella crossed her arms and the dark wings receded into her back.

“Aren’t you the one people call Hawkgirl?” Batman asked, Dinah snorted.

“Ugh I hate that, it doesn’t even fit! My wings are black! I should at least be crow or maybe raven. It makes no sense. I’d definitely kill whoever coined the name  _ Hawkgirl _ .” Arella said as they moved away from the crime scene. Just as the police showed up to arrest the criminals. 


End file.
